logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Roblox
GoBlox Technologies 1997–2002 Goblox_tech.png|Alternate logo Roblox originally went by the name GoBlox Technologies from 1997 to 2002. GoBlocks 2002–2003 The name was changed from GoBlox Technologies to GoBlocks in 2002. DynaBlocks 2003–2004 GoBlocks was changed to DynaBlocks during its first beta stage, which spanned from 2003 to January 2004. Roblox 2004 DynaBlocks' name was changed to Roblox in January 2004 for the next half of its development. The name was changed because the developers believed DynaBlocks was too hard to remember. 2004–2005 2005–2006 Roblox 2005 2.svg This logo was used on the site during the latter half of its development and beta testing from June 2005. It was also used on T-shirts from 2006 to 2008. 2006–2007 Roblox was officially launched in 2006. Even after the end of its usage, this logo was still used on shirts made by the user ROBLOX, on the outfits of guest accounts until 2016, on the site banner until 2009, and was on the PayPal Builders' Club website. 2007–2010 The logo's color and design were slightly modified in 2007. Until 2009, it was a secondary logo used for merchandising and appeared as the welcome decal in the 2008 "Happy Home in Robloxia" map. 2010–2015 In 2010, the logo was modified again, this time sporting a new three-dimensional look. This logo was used on events and games from 2012 to 2015 and was used on sister websites until 2017. 2014 (unused) in 2014, a logo was made but was never used, as the 2015 one was used instead. 2015–2017 The logo was redesigned once again in October 2015, this time taking on a flatter design similar to the 2006 and 2009 logos. 2017–2018 Roblox_2017slogan.svg|Logo with slogan On January 10, 2017, Roblox introduced an entirely new logo for the first time in nearly 11 years, set partially in the Gill Sans Ultra Bold typeface. 2018–present In November 2018, Roblox changed the logo's red coloration to black. Icons Jan 2004- June 2004 When the Dyan Blocks Renamed To Roblox In Jan,2004, This Was The First Icon Beta. 2004-2005 This was the second icon, used in June 2004. 2005–2006 This icon was only used for the pre-beta stage of Roblox until it was released a year later. 2006–2009 2009–2011 This icon was also used for Roblox Player and Roblox Studio from 2009 to 2011. 2011–2015 This icon was sometimes used in place of the full-text logo and was used for Roblox Player for Windows and Mac from 2011 to 2015. It was also used for Roblox Studio from 2011 to 2013. 2015 The 2011 icon was modified to look flatter in January 2015. This was used alongside the 2011 icon. 2015–2017 In October 2015, the favicon was changed to simply feature the "R" in the new logo introduced at the same time. This was replaced by the current logo on January 10, 2017, but still appears on some Roblox toys. 2017–2018 In 2017, the icon was made to look like the first "O" in the 2017 logo. This marked the very first time the Roblox icon featured a letter from the logo other than "R". While this logo was mostly replaced in 2018, it was used as the icon for Roblox Player until 2019. 2018–present Roblox 2017 O Icon - Gray.png|Gray version Roblox 2017 O Icon - Black.png|Black version Roblox MOBILE.jpg|The icon used for the Roblox mobile app (2018-2019) Many of Roblox's icons went through changes in 2018. Sometime in September, the gray version of the logo started being used as the website's icon. On November 1, all of Roblox's social media accounts began using the Black variant of the "O". A new icon for the Roblox mobile app was also introduced around this time. 2019–present Roblox refreshed their social media icon on May 23, 2019. This also started being used as the icon for the Roblox mobile app on June 19, and the icon for Roblox Player on June 26. Category:Internet Category:United States Category:California Category:Online games Category:International Category:Redwood City Category:MMOG's Category:Kids' websites Category:ROBLOX Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:San Mateo, California Category:2005 Category:Video games Category:2003 Category:Sandbox games Category:User generated content Category:PC Games Category:Android games Category:IOS games Category:Xbox One games Category:Kids' games Category:Mac OS games Category:1997 Category:2002 Category:Mobile games